


共享标记

by AOKI_GLORY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOKI_GLORY/pseuds/AOKI_GLORY





	共享标记

意识到自己发情期好像突然提前了的谢锐韬现在很不好。

他从来没用过抑制剂这种东西，从他第一次分化成Omega开始，就有满治宇帮他度过发情期，后来还有肖佳。外界的人一直觉得他是Beta，毕竟他从未在公共场合泄露过信息素，又和满治宇肖佳两个Alpha关系甚密，但实际上他的确是个Omega，拥有Omega该有的一切，单薄纤细的身躯和柔软又敏感的性格。

水蜜桃的清甜很快就蔓延到整个房间，之前他从演出的地方回到酒店的时候满治宇给他发了个消息说有一个小采访要做抱歉没等他一起走，而肖佳这会儿估计还在舞台上蹦着。谢锐韬淦了一句，摸索出手机给满治宇发了个微信问他什么时候能回来，满治宇居然还真的有空回他消息：“五分钟后，宝宝，怎么了？”

五分钟就五分钟吧，好在现在周边没有刺激的气味，情潮来得还算缓慢，他回了个发情期啦你快点哦就把手机丢一边，开始一边胡思乱想一边等满治宇回来。

他第一次发情期在16岁，满治宇的家里，那时候就是个跟在满治宇身边的小屁孩，别的Omega大多在十四五岁就迎来了分化，他一直没有，所有人包括他自己都理所当然地认为自己就是一个Beta。第一次的情潮来得又快又汹涌，他都没反应过来人就已经软在满治宇怀里了，满治宇刚意识到空气中越来越浓的甜味，还没来得及问出口，怀里就多了个小朋友。

满治宇大他三岁，早就分化成Alpha了，接触过的Omega也数不胜数，当然知道小孩这是分化了。小朋友浑身热的像一只烫手的小山芋，又裹着桃子的甜蜜味道，他意识模糊，拽着满治宇的衣角哭着嚷着求满治宇帮帮自己。那一次最终也没做全套——满治宇就算是被浓郁的信息素刺激得也不好受，但总归还记得身下的小孩还是个未成年。最后满治宇是把粗大的阴茎插进了谢锐韬双腿间，模拟着性交的姿势，上面则是拨开谢锐韬软软的发尾，带着点凶狠意味地咬在了他的颈侧给了他一个临时标记，那是Omega散发信息素的腺体所在的地方。临时标记对刚刚迎来发情期的Omega其实作用并不大，谢锐韬的后穴还在因未得到满足而不停地泛着水，心理上却又尚存着羞耻感，一时之间不知该怎么做的小朋友第一反应就是流眼泪，越哭越委屈，越哭越大声，吓得满治宇赶紧拿被子把人包起来然后搂怀里，一下一下亲着他的脸颊，温声细语地安慰他好久才把脸红红的小孩哄好。

那之后两个人便心照不宣地维持着这种关系，反正他们几乎每天都混在一起，解决起发情期来简直不要太方便。未成年警告并没有什么用，第二个月谢锐韬就开始又是撒娇又是胁迫地求着满治宇操进去，那是他第一次真正被进入，被折腾的又疼又爽，当然爽占了大多数。好在满治宇次次都记得带套，不用考虑万一突然中奖的惊喜和惊吓。

谢锐韬没有想太久，满治宇说五分钟到宾馆就真的没有用六分钟，他裹着房间外的凉气风尘仆仆地推开门，谢锐韬说哇你这么着急嘛？满治宇好笑，揽过他就亲了一口说也不知道是哪个小东西着急。谢锐韬早就换了睡衣，整个人显得特别柔顺，他踮脚环着满治宇的脖子跟他撒娇：“对啊是我着急，哥哥帮帮我吧”满治宇把他抱起来放床上，转头去床头柜抽屉里找套，谢锐韬双腿把他勾回来，懒懒地道：“别找了，我看过了没有。就这样做吧。”

于是他轻轻剥开身下人的睡衣，褪掉他的睡裤，触到睡裤上被濡湿的一小滩之后意识到这个小东西根本没穿内裤。小色鬼。满治宇笑着俯下身去吻他细白的脖颈，沿着美好的身体一路吻到胸前，舌尖在他凸起的乳尖旁打转，或者突然把他一边的乳头整个含进去吮吸，谢锐韬被刺激的本来摊开在满治宇身体两侧的双腿一下子夹紧，自觉地圈上了他的腰，喘息了两句，满治宇的手指来到他的后穴，发情期分泌出的肠液多到连润滑剂都不需要，满治宇试探了几下之后便就着他穴里淌着的淫水插进了两指，他方才的喘息声就变成了切实的呻吟。

“嗯……啊……哥哥……进来”谢锐韬难耐地扭了扭身子想要更多。

满治宇看着扩张的差不多了便抽出手指，却不急着插进去，他坏心眼地捏了捏谢锐韬挺立的乳头，问道：“你要哪个哥哥进来？”

谢锐韬被捏的疼了，却又只能挺起腰把乳头送到他手中：“呜……满哥哥，要满哥哥进来。”

小宝贝在床上倒是从来没有叫错人，满治宇腹诽道。18岁的时候谢锐韬认识了肖佳，还是满治宇自己引荐的，从此帮谢锐韬度过发情期的又多了一个人。他们三个人本来就是无话不谈的，外界都说他们像亲兄弟一样，如果是其他人来跟他分享谢锐韬他肯定不同意，但既然是肖佳好像也没什么不好的，谢锐韬也一再跟他保证绝不会再有其他人，于是三个人这种奇异又微妙的平衡关系就这样一直延续下来了。

满治宇对谢锐韬一贯有求必应，在性事上也如此，谢锐韬喊了要他进来他也就没再故意折磨谢锐韬，调整好姿势之后阴茎就一点点破开身下人的小穴，发情期Omega的后穴说浪的像发大水毫不夸张，阴茎刚一进入就被紧致的媚肉一层层地裹上来一阵一阵地收缩着，绞得满治宇都要流冷汗，他低下头亲亲谢锐韬潮红的脸：“宝宝，放松，你这样我都没法进到里面啦。”谢锐韬嗯嗯啊啊地回应着满治宇的吻，努力让后穴放松下来，好在发情期的Omega的身体本来就是为了让Alpha进入做好了一切准备的，龟头在穴口处磨了一会儿之后终于整根刺入，伴随着谢锐韬突然高亢的一声呻吟，满治宇开始大开大合地操干起来，他抓着谢锐韬细细的脚踝，一下一下地抽插着，每次抽出来都只剩下一个头还在里面，再整根插进去，连囊袋都恨不得撞进去，谢锐韬配合地抬起屁股迎合着他的撞击，在他身下扭的像一只发情的小猫咪，不对，不是像，本来就是发情的小猫嘛，他想。

满治宇对他身体熟悉的很，肉棒直奔着他最敏感的那点戳过去，谢锐韬的叫床声这就变了调。

“嗯啊……啊……阿满……轻点、轻点…嗯”

“宝宝，一会儿你就该求着我重一点操你了。”满治宇叼着他一侧的乳头，牙齿轻轻拨弄着那颗鲜嫩的果实，引得谢锐韬的身体微微颤栗，另一颗也没被冷落，一只大手把它拢在手心，揉搓的红艳艳的挺立在空气中，随着被操干被顶弄的动作颤抖着，看上去楚楚可怜又让人更有蹂躏的欲望。

肖佳演出完回来的时候床上的两个人正酣战，谢锐韬已经射过一次了，满治宇还埋在他体内驰骋着。他推门进来的时候谢锐韬惊的腰板挺直了后穴一下收紧，满治宇被他夹的生疼，直接仗着体型差把他拦腰抱起来坐在自己怀里，不轻不重地打了一下他的屁股，谢锐韬便又呜地嘟囔了两下整个人软绵绵地窝进满治宇怀里，配合着他挺身的动作上下起伏着身体。像一颗水蜜桃浸泡在红酒里——谢锐韬一直调侃满治宇的红酒味信息素是钓Omega神器，每次满治宇都轻轻咬他耳垂说可是我只钓你一个啊宝贝。

“你们可以啊，办事都不锁门的。”肖佳走过去揉了揉谢锐韬头顶的发旋，觉得很可爱，又多揉了几下。满治宇颠了颠怀里没几两肉的小人儿：“这不是宝宝发情期等不及吗，再说了锁了门你怎么进来？你今晚睡走廊？”

“那不行，我也要和宝宝办事的嘛是不是。”肖佳把人从满治宇怀里拉出来一点，捧着巴掌大的小脸就亲上去了，两人吻了好一阵，舌头互相都翻搅出淫靡的水声。谢锐韬快被亲到缺氧的时候肖佳放开了他：“我先去冲下澡，T仔先和老满玩好不好？”

谢锐韬刚刚一边被吻到大脑缺氧，一边下身还在被操弄，脑袋一片空白还下意识地点了点头。肖佳进浴室没多久之后满治宇也到了临界点，他发狠地操了几十下之后突然抽出来，全数射在了谢锐韬的身上，谢锐韬小腹上、腿上和两腿之间都是乳白色的精液，甚至之前被舔弄的发亮的乳尖上都沾上了一点，整个人色情到不行。

不标记——是满治宇和肖佳这么多年来的默契，他们不知道谢锐韬到底怎么想的，谁也不敢擅自标记他。但不被标记的Omega是超级没有安全感的，在无数个性爱的夜晚谢锐韬都想求满治宇或者肖佳标记了自己，却又担心一旦被其中一个标记，另一个人和他们的关系就会疏远。他很贪心又很幼稚，于是只想做一只鸵鸟逃避问题。

肖佳洗完澡只在下半身系了个浴巾就出来了，很明显床上的人已经结束了一轮，满治宇靠在床头抽烟，谢锐韬窝在他肩头，偶尔就着他的手抽上一口。肖佳挑挑眉从床的另一边挤过去，把浑身赤裸的谢锐韬抱到自己怀里，手伸到他屁股下面摸到一手滑腻，是满治宇留在穴口的白精和他自己体内骚水的混合物，肖佳刚刚触到穴口就感觉到手指被吸住了，他轻轻抠挖了一下小穴的褶皱，谢锐韬就发出难耐的鼻音，扭着腰凑上去索吻。

两人现在面对着面，谢锐韬跨坐在肖佳腿上，屁股刚好抵在他勃起的阳具上，却又被一层浴巾阻隔，谢锐韬有些着急地开始自己晃动起屁股摩擦着那根粗长的肉棒。肖佳一边舔他耳廓一边笑：“T仔这么饥渴喔？”

“……闭嘴！”

肖佳便也不在逗他了，毕竟自己那话儿也硬得要爆炸了，他捏了捏谢锐韬全身上下唯一有点肉的臀瓣，示意他转过去趴好。

谢锐韬任他摆布，乖乖转过身塌下腰翘起臀。肖佳扶着他窄窄的细腰一挺身就把肉棒送了进去，后入的姿势一下进得太深，谢锐韬哼哼唧唧的声音陡然增高。待他适应下来之后肖佳就毫不留情地冲着花心大力抽插起来，谢锐韬闭着眼睛抓着床单，呻吟声都被撞碎，原本雪白的臀瓣也因为接连的撞击泛出了点点的红色。

“啊…啊…豆芽……慢一点……啊”

床上的求饶显然除了增加性致之外什么用也没有，此刻的示弱只能换来更加用力的操弄。

谢锐韬感觉到有异物在碰着自己的脸，睁开眼就看到满治宇来到自己前面，休整完毕的小兄弟又直挺挺地立了起来。他伸出舌头去舔舐肉棒上的筋脉纹络，尽管口交过很多次，但是这两人的那玩意儿实在是太大，谢锐韬的嘴巴又小小的，所以还是不太能适应深喉，满治宇只好慢慢地浅浅地在他嘴里抽动。这下谢锐韬后面的小嘴正挨着操，前面的嘴又被堵上了，只能发出呜呜呜的声音，生理性泪水和无法抑制的口水一起往下落，整个人都湿漉漉的。

“宝宝，好不容易今天我们都在，要不要试一试一起玩？”满治宇不忍心让他口太久，拿出肉棒之后摸着他的脑袋问他。谢锐韬还没反应过来“一起玩”是什么意思，身后的肖佳倒是很快替他答应了下来，捞起谢锐韬被干的软下去的腰，双手穿过他的腿弯，就把他以一个给小孩把尿的姿势抱了起来，剧烈的动作惊得谢锐韬浪叫连连，伸手就抓着面前满治宇的臂膀以求平衡。

待安定下来之后他才意识到现在他是怎样一个羞耻的姿态，肖佳和他交合的地方现在一览无遗地展露在满治宇面前，他那里正卖力吞吐着肖佳的肉棒，满治宇把他两条腿都架到自己臂弯上，一只手试图继续扩张他的小穴。

“呜啊……不行……两根不可以一起、嗯啊…会坏掉的……”他们以前从来没有两个人一起操过谢锐韬，既是怕他承受不住又带着点Alpha的占有欲，谢锐韬半是恐惧半是期待，那两个人好声好气地安慰他让他放松下来，嘴上是温柔的话语，下半身的动作却是没停止的凶猛。

满治宇的阴茎刚进去一点谢锐韬就开始激烈挣扎起来，身体却被两个人控制着无法逃脱。满治宇一边安抚他一边继续向里深入，直到那个看上去小小的洞把他的性器也整根吞了进去，三个人都发出了满足的喟叹声。

“宝宝好棒。”“T仔很乖很厉害哦。”前后两个男人都低下头去亲亲他，然后两根肉棒开始一前一后地顶插起来，这两个人居然配合的那么默契，你进我退，每一下都捅在谢锐韬最敏感的地方，谢锐韬今晚已经被弄得好几次高潮了，现在什么也射不出来，下体被塞得满满当当的，酸胀的感觉带着绵长的快感一阵阵地袭击着他，浑身酥软无力地只能由两个人架着任由两个人索取。红酒水蜜桃里又添加了一丝薄荷的清凉气息，混合在一起缠绵得难舍难分。

谢锐韬扭头被肖佳扣着后脑勺和他接吻，脖颈扬起来好看的弧度，满治宇去咬他薄薄的一层皮肤下凸起的喉结，毫不吝啬地留下一个又一个痕迹。

迷迷糊糊地不知道被操了多久，谢锐韬感觉得到两个人到了顶点准备退出去，后穴本能地缩紧绞住两根阴茎。两个人都被夹得倒吸一口冷气，谢锐韬抓着两人的胳膊意乱情迷地叫道：“不许出去……射在里面……标记我……”

满治宇和肖佳对视了一眼，问怀里的人准备好了没有。

“呜……准备好了，标记我……想被阿满和豆芽标记……”

他们感受到Omega身体里紧闭着的地方正在慢慢打开，那是更加诱人深入的伊甸园，湿热的内壁紧紧包裹着两个人的性器，一点一点地操进更深的地方。

Alpha成结的过程很漫长，谢锐韬早就被干的没有力气了，直到两股精液同时喷洒进生殖腔，他才有了一点反应。肖佳轻轻揉了揉他被灌满热精的肚子：“宝宝要不要给我们生小宝宝？”谢锐韬有气无力地给他翻了个白眼：“也不知道生出来了是谁的哦？”满治宇听到大笑不止，然后抱着他去浴室清理身体。

至于Omega为什么可以被两个Alpha同时标记这件事，三个人居然都是在两天后才意识到不对劲，紧急查询资料之后还是去了医院检查身体，得到的结果是个别体质特殊的Omega的确会出现这种情况。回家后肖佳搂着谢锐韬说仔，那你以后发情期我们都可以一起帮你了，你真的要给我们生小仔仔了哦。

“不要！！！！！”  
END


End file.
